


Hot & Cold

by analog08



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Arguing, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling, Emotional Baggage, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild D/S elements, kind of established relationship?? they both like each other but this is the Moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog08/pseuds/analog08
Summary: read the notes B)"The argument isn’t even important— just another butting of heads between two men in denial of the depth of their feelings. Link’s had some sort of fuckin’ attitude since he woke up, and Mick got tired of it around lunchtime."





	Hot & Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Murmur of Yearning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988200) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty). 



> If you've gotten this far without reading ['The Murmur of Yearning' by its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988200?view_full_work=true) please do so now. Not only is it a great, evocative fic— it's necessary to read it or else this fic doesn't make sense.
> 
> this isn't canon for the TMOY universe!! I wrote it while Mike was writing because I loved the fic so much so most of it isn't canon lol
> 
> if you see the tenses switching around lmk and ill fix it i ..... tried
> 
> also RandL or anyone involved if ur reading this ...... im sorry jnfbgjnf

The argument isn’t even important— just another butting of heads between two men in denial of the depth of their feelings. Link’s had  _ some _ sort of fuckin’ attitude since he woke up, and Mick got tired of it around lunchtime.

  
  


“Leftovers go into cold-store,” Mick murmured to Neal as he slid from the seat of the chair.

 

“Don’t you think I know that by now?” was the response— tone laced with vitriol. It sent a jolt of anger through Rhett’s veins and he clenched his jaw once.

 

“Go in my room, Neal.”

 

Link looked up to meet his eyes and the blue pools are filled with anger and annoyance and what looks like hurt, but Mick can’t really be sure.

 

There was a moment of stillness between them before Link huffed out a breath through his nose and walked quickly and indignantly to Rhett’s bunk, shoulders tensed up hard. 

 

Mick stalked behind him quietly, slamming the door shut behind him when they were both in his room.

 

Neal crossed his arms and looked away from Rhett defiantly— attitude dripping from his very being.

 

“Lay on your stomach and pull your pants down for me.” Rhett said— voice harsh and even. The command alone cut through the air, but combined with the desperation already in Mick’s voice, it’s even more intense.

 

The black-haired man made no attempt to move and Rhett’s patience was wearing thin.

 

“You gonna move, Neal?” 

 

The use of his last name spurred him on for reasons unknown and he sighed angrily and crawled onto Mick’s bed— simultaneously pulling his boxers and sweatpants down to the top of his thighs. Link could hear a guttural groan from behind him as he situated himself.

 

Rhett leaned forward and reached between his mattress and boxspring, searching for the bottle. It was in the same spot it had been for the last 2 years, and when he straightened— he could see that Link had his head buried in his arms, refusing to look up. 

 

Whatever. Fine by Rhett. He knelt down on the bed in between Link’s legs and popped the cap of the lube. Link visibly reacted to the noise and Rhett smirked to himself.

 

“You been fucked before, Neal?” 

 

Link’s back tensed and a few seconds passed with no answer. Rhett pressed him further. “Hm?”

 

He nodded into his arms and Rhett put his fingers below the spout of the bottle, slicking them up. He capped the bottle again and laid it on his bed, right next to Link’s unclothed hip. Rhett used his clean left hand to touch Link as a warning. He put his fingertips on the back of Link’s knee and dragged them up his legs lightly, and Link’s muscles contorted— chasing the sensation.

 

When Rhett got to the waistband of Link’s pants, he hesitated for a second before letting his entire hand rest on one of Link’s cheeks. There was a moment where the two could only pant and wait together— ffor what, they were unsure.   
  
“Come on, Mick. Just get it over with and then send me away.” Link’s voice is muffled, but it still made its way to Rhett, who stilled in response. Link could sense that his words  _ changed  _ something, and he holds his breath.

 

“You think I’m sending you away?” The tone in Rhett’s voice was unreadable and Link wished he’d just let Rhett get on with it.

 

Link felt the tell-tale sign in his throat. He coughed slightly in attempt to ward off the hot tears. “You don’t like me. Probably ‘promoting’ me just to get me out of your hair, like Punch, huh?” Link’s chest moved irregularly. Rhett could tell it wasn’t anger anymore. 

 

Instinctually, Rhett leaned forward on his elbows to blanket his body over Link’s. Link could feel Rhett’s hardness pressing into him— heat seeping through the measly two layers of fabric in between them. Before Link could react, Rhett pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

 

“You are annoying as hell, Neal, but you’re not being sent away.” Rhett’s words and gentle action only quelled a small portion of Link’s worries. “You’re getting a bonus and more work- on this site.” 

 

There was a moment where neither of them moved, and Link could tell it was on him to speak. “You gave me more work to show me you don’t like me. I get it.” The voice that came out was pitiful— both in tone and in clarity.

 

Rhett made an annoyed noise and grumbled in Link’s ear. “You don’t get it. Let me show you.” He spoke in a statement, but the lack of movement told Link that Rhett was waiting for approval.

 

So, he pushed his hips back slightly against Rhett’s and mumbled, “Show me.”

 

Rhett shifted his weight on Link and laid on his side next to him. From this angle, he could see that Link was covering his face entirely. Rhett leaned forward so his lips brushed the hair on the side of his scalp. “Look at me, Neal.” His voice was quiet but commanding, and it sent a tremor up Link’s spine.

 

He turned his head towards Rhett and peeked at him over his left bicep. They made eye contact for a fleeting second before Rhett’s eyes looked downward and Link felt a hand creep across his lower back. Rhett stopped with his wrist at Link’s tailbone and he then looked up again to meet Link’s eyes.

 

Rhett sucked his lips into his mouth and slid his middle finger down the cleft of Link’s ass. When his fingertip caught Link’s hole, his eyes closed tight and his hips bucked down into the mattress.

 

“Eager?” Rhett didn’t so much speak, as he did growl. Link nodded into his arms, and Rhett didn’t bother wasting any more time. He circled his finger against Link and the smaller man let out a shaky breath.

 

“M-Rhett…” Link groaned.

 

Rhett started to push in slowly and leaned his forehead against Link’s simultaneously. “It’s Mick.” Whether the groan that came from Link was from the command or the sensation— Rhett didn’t know.

 

With his body positioned that way, Rhett’s cock pressed into Link’s thigh and he could enjoy the pressure change as Link squirmed next to him. When he made a move to pull out, and Link whined and pushed his hips back against Rhett’s hand.

 

“Mick, please.” Neal sounded so desperate that Rhett couldn’t help but give in. He drove his finger back into Link quickly and Link’s breath washed across his face as he sighed. He smelled like toothpaste, and Rhett wanted more than anything to kiss him. But they weren’t there yet. 

 

“‘Nother one, Mick, please. Please.” Link opened his eyes and his pupils were blown wide. Rhett was sure his mimicked them. 

 

“Already?” Rhett’s voice was low and crooning. Link nodded in agreement and rolled his hips back against Rhett’s hand. His eyelids slipped shut and Rhett reached between them to pick up the lube once again. He used his thumb to open the cap and reached over so the bottle hovered above Link’s ass. When the lube dripped down, it was cold, and Link recoiled and twitched forward into Rhett’s thin mattress. The green-eyed man slid out slightly, distributing the lubricant more evenly, and he continued on preparing Link. When he was satisfied that Link was slick enough for a second digit, Rhett pulled out entirely— which Link whined at— before two fingers prodded at Link’s hole.

 

It was a bit of a stretch, by the look on his face. Dark eyebrows knitted together and downwards as he held his breath. Rhett paused his movements to chastise him. 

 

“Keep breathin’, Neal. Not done with you yet— can’t have you goin’ to sleep on me already.”

 

Link took a shaky breath in and blew it out through clenched teeth. Rhett hesitated.

 

“Need me to stop?” Rhett’s voice had lost the demanding affectation it’d had earlier, and the concern was clear in his tone.

 

Link shook his head vigorously. “No... God. Been a while— don’t stop, though. Please, Mick.”

 

The use of his nickname spurred Rhett on. He pressed his fingers in slowly, felt Link grow accustomed with each passing second. Rhett couldn’t help but press another kiss to Link’s head, which was now coated in a thin layer of perspiration.

 

At that, Link’s eyes opened and Rhett saw his cheek move in a way that could only be from a smile. Mick smiled back, softly. 

 

It was so quiet that Rhett didn’t know if he’d heard it right, but it sounded like Link was babbling into his elbow. “Feels so good Mick. Move, please.” Rhett nodded and slid his middle and ring finger out halfway before pushing back in slowly.

 

Link’s face was red and flushed and he looked absolutely beautiful. After a few moments of slow, shallow thrusts, Link began to rock back against Rhett’s hand.

 

“I’m ready, Mick, please. Just go slow— need you.”

 

Rhett swore to God that his heart stopped. “You sure, Link?”

 

The use of his first name seemed to bypass him entirely, and he nodded feverishly into his arms. He pushed himself up slightly and laid his head on top of his arms instead of under them. “Please, Mick.” He breathed out.

 

Rhett nodded mostly to himself— and withdrew his digits from Neal slowly. The emptiness brought out a whimper from the brunette and Mick smiled softly before getting on his knees in between Link’s thighs. As Rhett settled, he had a sudden urge to see more of his partner. And he was now in the position of demanding it.

 

“Shirt off, Neal.”

 

The man below him didn’t hesitate when he fumbled to get his grey t-shirt off. After he slipped it over his head, he threw it to the side and it hit Rhett’s bookshelf. 

 

Link laid back down and Rhett marveled at the sight below him. Despite being in a place that gets sun intermittently, his skin was evenly tanned— stretching taut across shaking muscles. There were thin breaks in the deep tan where his skin had grown to accommodate his size, just above where his waistband would have been. Rhett wanted to press his lips to every thin white line on his hips.

 

But now, he needed to show Neal that he was here to stay. 

 

Rhett reached for the bottle once again— opening it and dribbling it on Link’s already-slick entrance. With his free hand, he pushed his sweats and boxers around his thighs as well. He’d been aching beneath them since Link had given him attitude earlier in the day. He deposited a thick stripe of lube onto himself before using his left hand to apply it evenly. The feeling of his hand on himself was almost too much and he didn’t know he’d last with Neal, but he’d be damned if he wouldn’t try.

 

He capped the bottle once again and braced himself on one elbow, other hand wrapping around his cock once more. Rhett leaned forward and rubbed himself against Link, getting them both even more slick and ready.

 

“Please.” Link’s voice was wrecked already.

 

Rhett pushed his hips forward and pressed the blunt head of his dick against Link’s hole, and he was rewarded with a broken exhale. As he began sinking into Neal, he left soft, tickling kisses on the man’s back. Each second passing was a test to stay calm for Rhett. The feeling of Link’s body giving way for him was overwhelming. 

 

“You doin’ okay?” Rhett mumbled softly into Neal’s ear. He was rewarded with a slow nod.

 

“Just— gentle please, Mick.”

 

Rhett gave Link a soft, chaste kiss under his ear. “‘Course, snowflake. Gonna take care of ya.” As he spoke he slid in fully, hips flush against Link’s.

 

In response, the man below whimpered through labored breaths. Rhett reached forward and blanketed Link’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers and putting his weight on his forearm. Link was trying to regulate his breathing while he adjusted, and Mick’s thumb rubbed over his.

 

Link smiled at the gesture and squeezed Rhett’s hand. “You can move, Mick. Slow.”

 

“Mm,” he rumbled, just below Link’s ear. Link shivered at the sensation, the simultaneous acknowledgement and non-committal answer. But he trusted Mick. He could be cold and pointed and harsh, but he was also capable of paradoxical gentleness and care.

 

Mick slowly shifted his hips, rolling them forward before withdrawing slightly and repeating. Link let out a low moan, breath ghosting over Rhett’s arm. 

 

“You doing alright, Neal?”

 

Link had lost his arousal slightly with the preparation, but hearing his name— the name Rhett used when he was keeping Link at arms length— used in combination with another concerned, loving inquiry had him bucking back against Mick. Link felt a huffed laugh over his collarbone. His member hung flushed and half-hard between his thighs, but Mick inside him and Mick speaking to him this way had him growing turgid.

 

“So eager. How long you been waiting for me to do this, Neal?”

 

Link’s face was instantly hot and he was thankful that the only way to see was by the glow of Mick’s string lights. “You know, Mick. Since I saw you.” He hung his head in embarrassment and Rhett reached up with his free hand, tilting Neal’s head back and to the side gently. He surrendered to the soft yet forceful movement and was rewarded by Mick peppering the side of his face with emphatic kisses. As if Link wasn’t blushing enough already.

 

“I was so mean to you, though.” He said lowly, beard tickling Link’s cheek and jaw.

 

“Still are.” A wide, lazy smile spread across his face and Rhett could feel it against his lips.

 

In response, Link felt the older man’s stomach shake against his lower back in laughter. When Mick stopped, he pulled his hips back and pushed in once quickly. Link’s head immediately dropped between his shoulders— forehead pressed against the mattress as he groaned and squeezed Mick’s hand.

 

“God— see?” His voice was breathless but high-spirited nonetheless, and Rhett pushed forward again, continuing his movement in an even pattern. Below him, Link let out a shuddering breath and Mick laid his head on Neal’s back, ear between his shoulder blades.

 

“Doing good, Neal.” The praise pulled a shudder out of Link and Rhett felt it travel down his spine.

 

“Mm— More, please.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Link’s voice was fervent. “Yes, Mick. Please.” Rhett gently shook his hand free of Link’s and leaned back on his knees. His hands immediately came to Link’s narrow hips and he rubbed the skin under his thumbs gently. 

 

“Tell me what you want, Neal.” He stopped moving, and when Link tried to push back against Mick, the big hands around his waist held him still. 

 

Link whimpered and breathed out, “Just want you, Mick. Want you to take me home…,” he let out a harsh pant, “fuck me in your bed.” He could feel the sweat cooling on his scalp and the hands holding him back tighten their grip.

 

Rhett felt hot all over and his instinctual response was to let go of Neal with his dominant hand, rear back, and slap him firmly on his ass. Link’s body shook at the sudden pain and he groaned, thighs quivering. “Rhett…”

 

“Mick. And don’t talk like that.”

 

Well, Link never  _ was  _ one for going with the grain. So, he pushed him.

 

“Mm— You don’t want me to tell you I want you to make love to me in your bed, Rhett? Fall asleep with you after so you can smell me on your sheets.” As he spoke, he prepared for the fury, but it didn’t come. All he got was a quiet, dangerous order.

 

“Lay on your back, Neal.”

 

Link’s spine stiffened, but he obeyed. Mick was notorious for being strict and there was no doubt in his mind that it carried over, now. He pushed his hips forward and Mick slowly slipped out of him. The loss is felt immediately and he whimpered. In response, one of Rhett’s thumbs swept over the warm skin of his lower back. The oscillation from distant and cold to gentle and thoughtful had Link dizzy.

 

When he laid down on his back, he let his eyes rest anywhere but on Mick. That wasn’t allowed for long. Mick leaned forward and hovered his body over Link’s while Link had his head turned to the side, staring towards Rhett’s bookshelf and toying with the sheets nervously.

 

“Look at me.”

 

His face went up in flames, from the feel of it. It took him a second to work up the nerve, but when he caught Rhett’s eyes in the dim light, he was immediately met with weight crushing him down into the bed and a soft, leisurely kiss— Rhett’s hand cradling the back of his head. The tension left him immediately and he reached up to tangle his fingers in the hair at Mick’s nape. When they broke apart, his eyes shut tight, and Rhett chuckled, breath washing over Link’s face before it was replaced with gentle, chaste kisses to his cheeks, his neck, his forehead. 

 

Mick leaned back on his heels and tapped Link’s leg twice. “Put your legs over mine, Link.”

 

Link closed his thighs, draped his calves over Rhett, and Rhett knee-walked closer to him. When they were inches apart, Rhett reached down to grab hold of himself and guide his member back home. He leaned down to pepper kisses on Link’s chest as he pushed back in slowly. The thighs around him tightened unintentionally and Rhett smiled against Link’s skin. He slid in to his hilt and pulled back from Link’s skin to look at his face.

 

“You want me to make love to you like this, Neal?” Link threw an arm over his face, nodding into the crook of his elbow. “Mm, not when you can’t look at me, snowflake.”

 

Link sighed, but pulled his arm away to look up at Rhett bashfully. Mick was smiling smugly at him. Two weeks ago that look would have sent him to bed in a funk... but now it shot an alien sense of heat throughout his entire being.

 

Rhett leaned down to kiss him again, pulling back just enough to mumble against his lips. “Tell me.”

 

“I need it, Mick,” Link whispered back. He kept his eyes closed and gasped against Rhett’s mouth when he started to roll his hips forward again, slower and more deliberate this time. Mick gave him a quick kiss before righting himself and putting his left hand on Link’s hip to steady him. He continued moving up into Link while his right hand pressed flat against his half-hard cock, using the heel of his palm for friction.

 

The reward he got was a deep breath drawn through teeth, and Mick smiled, tightening his hold on Neal’s waist. “You want me to tell you how good you look, Neal? You want me to tell you that you feel so good around me— that I’ve been waiting for this just as long?” Mick wrapped his hand around Link fully and began stroking him slowly while he ground their hips together.

 

Link’s voice was wobbly and quiet. “Rhett…” Right now, he couldn’t even comprehend that he’d broken Mick’s rule. When Mick praised him like this, he felt raw, open, exposed. 

 

He continued on, speaking lowly and thrusting gently into his partner. “‘Cause I have, snowflake. I saw you out of the corner of my eye and I knew you were gonna be a problem for me.” Mick chuckled and before Link had the chance to feel the sting, he clarified. “Came into the site welcomin’ everyone… I was ignoring you and you still tried with me. Then I finally look at you, and God, Neal.” The hand on his hip brushed over his skin affectionately and his thumb rubbed over the slick head of Link’s cock. “Those eyes give the Aurora Australis a run for its money. And then I heard your accent comin’ through the more you talked. Swore someone sent me a gift from back home in the supply shipment.”

 

A blush crept over Link’s cheeks and chest. He was tempted to cower at the attention, but instead, he loosely grabbed Mick’s left wrist and turned his head to the side. His thumb traced the soft skin on the inside of Rhett’s wrist.

 

“Here, turn on your side, Link.” 

 

The smaller man nodded, and when Mick withdrew again, he turned his body in the direction of his head— back to the wall, looking towards Rhett’s books. Rhett wrapped a hand around himself and laid down behind him. “Lift up— let me get my arm around you, Neal.”

 

Link shuddered out a breath and lifted his head. A long, warm arm immediately wrapped tight around his ribcage and pulled him back against a broad chest. Next, he felt Rhett fumbling to enter him. When he brushed against Link’s hole, Link bucked back and took his length fully. They both gasped in unison, and Mick grumbled against the back of his neck. “God, Link. Gonna be the death of me, I swear.”

 

As he spoke, his other hand crept over Link’s hip and wrapped around him once more. Mick began stroking him quickly and fucking up into him at a slow, even pace. Link tilted his head back and moaned— occipital nudging Mick’s forehead.

 

“You want me to tell you I want to take you home, Neal? That I want to show you off— let everyone know you’re mine? Because you are. Right?”

 

Link scrambled to replicate the hold Mick had on his hand earlier— blanketing the hand around his chest and then intertwining their fingers tightly. “Yeah, Mick. Gosh.”

 

“Should mark you up, huh? As if anyone thought you weren’t mine.  _ My _ partner.”

 

It was all adding up quickly and Link felt overwhelmed by all the attention. “Close, Mick.” He let his head hang limp on the pillow— voice soft and distant.

 

Rhett leaned forward and placed a firm kiss to the nape of his neck, just under his hairline. His hips picked up the pace and he continued praising Neal lowly. “Always so good for me, aren’t you? So loyal. Owned up to shit-talking me and apologized even after I was so cold to you. What did I do to deserve you, Link?” He leaned forward and kissed the short, damp hair behind Neal’s ear and Link let out a hitched breath— spilling onto Mick’s fingers and sheets and rocking back against him desperately.

 

He couldn’t even speak, he just made soft, choked noises as Rhett tightened his arm around him and helped him through it, never ceasing his affectionate words. “There you go, Neal. Let go for me, baby.” Somewhere in the back of his mind, the nickname registered and Link whimpered and squeezed Mick’s hand twice.

 

His voice was wrecked, but fervent. “Keep going. Wanna feel you, Mick.” Link’s free hand grabbed his wrist and redirected it to his hip for leverage. Rhett chuckled into his skin and tightened his hold around Link.

 

“You sure?”

 

“God, yeah, Mick.”

 

Rhett nodded to himself and began rocking forward into Link quickly, reveling in the overstimulated noises coming from the man in his arms. He ducked down and bit the junction between Neal’s neck and shoulder, just enough to sting, before soothing it with his tongue and a kiss. He was already on the verge of losing it since they started; having Neal under him— absorbing all of his gratitude like this— had him twitching forward primally. He groaned and let out a sigh, hot breath washing across Link’s back as Mick pulled him impossibly closer and filled him.

 

Neal’s eyes slid shut as the warmth from Mick flooded through him. The hair adorning Mick’s jaw tickled Link’s back and he clutched Link to him, resting his chin over Neal’s shoulder while they basked in the afterglow. It was still for a moment as they tried to regulate their breathing. Link rubbed his thumb over Mick’s and Mick nosed the back of his neck in response.

 

“Gotta clean up before we go to bed. Ruined your sheets.”

 

Link felt the shaking laughter coming from Mick. “‘Kay, Neal. We’ll take a bath in a few minutes, then crash in your room?”

 

Neal’s heart hammered in his chest at the question. He had just had Mick’s undivided care and attention, and to know that it would continue on through the night was the bow on top for Link. He could only nod slowly, flexing his arm and tightening Mick’s hold around him.

 

After a few seconds, he whispered, “Together?”

 

Mick laughed behind him. “Duh. Only one bath here, ain’t there?”

 

Link’s face flushed at Rhett’s teasing. “Such a jerk…”

 

A sweet kiss was placed under his ear before Mick mumbled against his skin. “‘Course, Neal.” Link could feel the lips against his skin curl into a slow smile. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up, hm?” His hand stroked Link’s stomach lovingly, just above his pubis. Rhett had already softened substantially, so when he shifted his hips backward he slid out of Link easily. While peppering Neal’s shoulder with chaste kisses, he kicked his pants and underwear off his ankles.

 

“Alright. Let go, Neal.” 

 

Link whined, but removed his hand from Rhett’s and lifted his head to let him pull away. Mick tutted at him and propped himself up on one arm, leaning down to kiss Link’s cheek emphatically. When he felt Link smile, he pulled away and sat up to retrieve his boxer briefs. He braced himself with his left hand on Link’s hip and the other picked up his underwear.

 

Rhett could see the evidence of their time together in the faint lighting of his bunk, blotted over his sheets in front of Neal and sliding down his thighs and ass. He took a deep, shuddering breath in and pushed Link forward gently, maneuvering his hip so he could get a better look. For a moment, he just stared until the silence was broken by a quiet, bashful Neal.

 

“Rhett…”

 

When he looked at Link, he could see the embarrassment on his face. Cheeks flushed, eyes shut tight. Mick knew he’d be hiding his face were he not so tired. He smiled to himself. “Just takin’ care of you, Neal.” He reached forward and began to gently clean the back of Link’s thighs and ass. Link’s head curled in— tucking into his chest. Somehow this was more intimate than having Mick pour his soul out to him, or having Mick inside him. 

 

Rhett cleaned the smaller man up as best as he could, rubbing his thumb up Link’s hipbone absentmindedly. “Okay, time to clean up for real. You gotta walk yourself. I’d carry you if I didn’t have a bad back.”

 

Link hummed defiantly and Rhett chuckled. He sat up, nonetheless. Neal’s movements were deliberate and slow. “I’m goin’. You owe me a back massage.” He joked, then looked up to meet Mick’s eyes, hesitancy clear on his face.

 

Mick hummed before asking, “Do I?” His voice was good-natured, so Link continued on.

 

“Mhm. You have to take care of me, right?” He looked down nervously and was immediately met with a kiss to his temple.

 

“You’re right. Get in the tub, Neal.”

 

Link laughed heartily and swung his legs off the bed, letting the soles of his feet rest on the ice-cold floor. He hissed and stood— knowing by now not to prolong the movement. Mick shuffled to the edge of the bed and got up after him.

 

“Go draw the bath. I’ll bring our clothes.”

 

He nodded at Mick’s order and padded into the communal bathroom. There was a small bottle of liquid soap left by Matichuk on the corner of the tub, and Link instinctively plucked it and poured it over the faucet. He turned the water on— focusing heavily on the ‘hot’ tap. As the water cascaded down, it created thousands of translucent bubbles on the floor of the bath. Link stepped in, sighing immediately at the warm water soothing his feet.

 

Back in his room, Mick gathered together two sets of acceptable night clothes and stripped his sheets off the bed. He walked to the kitchen, opened the closet door and threw his dirty bedding into the laundry. He’d have to wash those in the morning. Mick was glad that he was used to the cold by now— walking around 466 naked wasn’t a comfortable experience. When the sheets were put away, he closed the door and walked to the bathroom at the far end of the site, long strides taking him there quickly.

 

He entered the room to see Neal in the water, chest hunched forward and resting on his propped-up knees. There was a reddish mark blooming on his right shoulder— evidence of their time together. Rhett set their clothes and towels down in the sink and laid a towel on the ground near the edge of the tub. “Scoot up.”

 

Link’s hands grabbed the edges of the tub to pull himself forward obediently. Mick stepped forward and lifted his left foot up to get in the bath behind Link. His other foot followed, and he sat down slowly, muscles relaxing instantly under the warm water.

 

“Okay, lay back, now.” Rhett murmured.

 

Neal used his legs to push himself backwards slowly— lower back coming into contact with Rhett’s crotch, shoulders pressing against his chest. Mick’s arms encircled him instantly, pulling Link tight against him. He turned his head and pressed a lasting kiss against Neal’s cheek. “You still want that backrub, Neal?”

 

Link flushed and nodded, felt Mick’s lips stretch into a smile against his skin. His voice was so quiet, Rhett almost missed it. “Please.”

 

Mick ducked down to press a whisker-clad kiss to Link’s scapula. “Pass me the bodywash and lean forward.” Link obeyed, reaching forward to the bottle and passing it back over his shoulder. He stayed bent forward like that, and Mick dipped his free hand under the water— rubbing it on Link’s back to prepare his skin for the soap. When he was sufficiently wet, Mick popped the cap of the bottle and squeezed a line across Neal’s shoulders.

 

The liquid was cold and when it made contact with Link’s tanned skin, he recoiled. Immediately, he smoothed out the soap, warming it with the friction. “Sorry, hon.”

 

Link let his head hang forward on his knees while Rhett slicked his back up. “Like you bein’ nice to me like this,” he mumbled quietly, afraid that every admission brought up the possibility of distance created between them.

 

Mick quelled that thought quickly, beginning to knead the tender muscles of Link’s back with his thumbs. “Should be nicer to you, then.”

 

Link hummed gently in agreement, pulling his hand out from the water and resting it on Mick’s bony knee. His thumb rubbed against an indent and behind him, Rhett tutted.

 

“I’m supposed to be massagin’ you, Neal.” His hands slid down from the top of Link’s shoulders to the sides of his ribcage, where his fingertips dug into the muscle gently, feeling it yield under his touch. The soap was peppermint scented and intoxicating. The sensation of Mick washing away Link’s tension had him dozing off.

 

When he came back to awareness, Rhett was rubbing circles in the underside of Link’s biceps, humming softly to himself. 

 

His speech was slurred when he mumbled, “Sorry, think I fell asleep a little.”

 

Mick’s humming ceased and he reassured Link. “It’s okay. Why don’t you put the hot water on for a sec and then c’mere?”

 

In response, he got a sleepy nod before Neal leaned forward and turns the tap, tucking his feet up to protect him from the water. He let the faucet run for a moment before turning it off and using his hand to swipe the warm water back to Mick.

 

Rhett’s voice was soft, both in volume and tone. “Get the shampoo and come here, Neal. Let me wash your hair.”

 

Link smiled and reached forward for the bottle. He handed it to Mick over his shoulder, speaking softly, “You really  _ are  _ takin’ care of me, Mick.”

 

The bottle was taken from him and an arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him flush against Mick’s chest once again. Rhett kissed his temple and mumbled back, “Of course, snowflake. You wouldn’t make it out here without me.” Link felt the bearded lips curl into a smile. He was tempted to protest, but he didn’t.

 

“You’re probably right.”

 

Mick didn’t respond for a moment. “I’m just messin’ with you, Neal. Remember that day you crashed ‘cause of the coffee? You were workin’ faster than I was. I’ve been out here for years.”

 

Link’s cheeks flushed and he reached behind himself blindly— hand laying against the soft skin and hair of Mick’s cheek. He didn’t feel capable of explaining what the praise meant to him, so he let the gesture speak for itself. Rhett’s arm tightened around him and they stayed there for a moment, breathing quietly together.

 

A yawn ripped its way through Link’s throat, and he ended it with a sigh. “Alright. Wash my hair, Mick.” He smiled to himself and pats Mick’s face twice gently. A month ago that kind of action might’ve gotten him written up. Maybe Rhett would’ve even sent him away.

 

Now, he just felt the huff of Rhett’s laughter over his face. “Okay, boss.” Rhett’s left hand unhooked the handheld showerhead from the faucet. He pulled the stopper, switching the flow of the water from the tap to the hose. Next, he turned the water on, aiming it at himself to shield Neal from the first blast of frigid water.

 

Rhett took in a sharp breath when the cold water hit him, but he tried his best to hide it from Link. When the temperature evened out, he bumped his leg against Neal’s. “Scoot forward, head back.”

 

Link followed Rhett’s orders wordlessly, putting a few inches of space between them and tilting his head upwards and shutting his eyes to protect them. Immediately, a warm spray washed over his back, up his neck and onto his scalp. Mick tucked the shampoo between his leg and the tub, and his hand came up to rub Neal’s scalp gently, massaging the water into his hair. Rhett could feel Link’s head lolling around with his movements.

 

He smiled to himself and directed the water to Neal’s hairline, fingers combing through his locks. After a few seconds, his hair was wet enough to distribute the soap, so Mick shut off the tap and returned the hose to its receptacle. Link still had his head tilted back, and Rhett couldn’t help but kiss him— starting at his shoulder, up his neck to the hollow under his ear. “ _ Stranger, if you passing meet me and desire to speak to me, why should you not speak to me? And why should I not speak to you? _ ”

 

Link’s hand reached over and rested on his knee again, thumb rubbing over the slick skin. He let the poetry hang in the air for a moment, words sinking in and latching onto him. “Wish you felt like that in the beginning. We could’ve been doin’ this a lot longer.” His voice wasn’t regretful, though— merely factual.

 

Mick hummed and dropped his forehead to Link’s shoulder. “I know, snowflake. I don’t know why I tried to resist you.” A kiss was placed there before Rhett lifted his head.

 

He reached down to the bottle, popping the lid and squeezing a dollop into his palm. He capped the lid and set it on the tub, bringing his hands together to rub the shampoo around. When it was dispersed enough, he combed his hands gently through the longer hair on the top of Neal’s head. Link let out a long sigh, shoulders dropping. With the movement, Rhett conjured foamy bubbles that slid over the back of his hands and down Neal’s neck. Link hummed beneath his touch, leaning his head back to keep the suds from his eyes.

 

Mick used his fingertips to rub the shampoo into the short hair on the sides of Neal’s head, marvelling at the utter relaxation of the man in front of him. Link’s hand had gone slack against his knee, movements stilling, weight just resting there— unknowingly grounding Mick just as much he was grounding himself. Rhett circled his fingers against Neal’s scalp, cleaning the edges of his hair above and around his ears. He was sufficiently lathered up, so Rhett dipped his hands under the water before turning on the faucet once again.

 

He let the water wash over Neal’s back first, the spray kneading his muscles while washing his skin off. Next, he lifted the stream to the back of his neck— left hand coming up to work the soap out of his hair with his fingers. The whole time, Neal stayed silent— knees propped up with one arm thrown across them, the other one reaching over to rest on Mick’s leg absentmindedly. “Head up, hon.”

 

Link hummed, tilting just so and closing his eyes tight as the water crept toward his hairline. Mick’s left hand cupped against his forehead, shielding his face from the soapy water. He guided the water over Neal’s hair until it ran clean, then he turned the tap on himself. Mick wetted his hair— left hand shaking through it roughly to spread it faster. 

 

“Can you hold this for me, snowflake?” he murmured, and Neal nodded, reaching a hand over his shoulder and accepting the flowing shower head. 

 

Mick picked up the shampoo and squeezed some into his palm, capping it and then rubbing it into his hair quickly. It was in such stark contrast to the touches he’d given Neal— his fingers carded through his own hair hurriedly. Almost rough.

 

“M’kay, can I have it back?”

 

“Mhm,” Link hummed, passing the hose over his shoulder.

 

When Mick got it back, he washed out the shampoo wordlessly, looking at the rise and fall of Neal’s shoulders. The hot water rushed down his ears and neck and there was no way he’d be able to get them both fully clean like this. “You ready to stand up, Neal?”

 

“No.”

 

Mick’s sharp laugh echoed off the walls of the bathroom. Link started to get up, despite his joke. He used the side of the tub and Rhett’s leg to push himself to a standing position. When he was standing, his bottom was directly in front of Mick’s eyeline.

 

“Mm, like this view I’ve got here.”

 

When it registered in his mind, Link flushed bright red and turned his body around to face Mick.

 

Rhett reached a hand up and laid it on Link’s hip, thumb rubbing over his hipbone lightly. He looked up to catch Neal’s eyes. “This might be better.” He could see the look on Link’s face— watched him drop his eyes, snap his mouth shut and look away.

 

Mick braced himself on the side of the tub and stood in front of Link. The smaller man sighed and dropped his forehead against Rhett’s chest, pressing slick skin together. Rhett chuckled and wraps his arms around Link, feeling the man surrender his body weight into him and press a kiss into the damp skin of his throat. 

 

“Am I washin’ you like this, then?” Rhett said, lips against Neal’s temple.

 

He nodded slowly and Mick laughed heartily, the deep sound reverberating through the bathroom.

 

“Okay, then. Gotta let you go for a second.”

 

The statement got a whine of protest, but Link pulled away from Rhett nonetheless. He leaned down, pushing the stopper and swiping the bar of soap from the ledge of the bathtub. The warm water started gurgling as it drained, removing the last of the warmth that wasn’t body heat. Mick ran the taps and sprayed the hose at himself to check the temperature before righting himself.

 

“Alright, Neal. C’mere.” He had the hose pointed at his chest with one arm, and the other arm outstretched to offer himself to the man.

  
Link took it up immediately— surging forward and laying his head on Rhett’s chest once again. Mick started to rub the soap into Link’s skin, tucking his face into the side of Link’s scalp to avoid inhaling the ricochet droplets. He slowly worked his way down Link’s body, giving care to him that he could not give to himself. He rubbed circles into Neal’s lower back, chasing his suds with the spray of the hose.

 

“Hold this for a second, snowflake?”

 

Link hummed in agreement and tok the soap thrust into his hands. Mick’s hand snaked around Link once again— sliding down to his ass. He slowly reached down farther, feeling Link duck farther into his chest in embarrassment. Rhett cleaned Link’s cheeks before moving to gently get his entrance as well. Neal shuddered into his chest and mumbled, “Mick…” Rhett could only see past his head, but there was no doubt that his face was aflame.

 

“I know, baby. I know.” Mick kissed his temple emphatically, bringing the shower head downwards to wash Link’s body clean. “Okay, get up for a minute. Gotta get your legs and your chest.” He retracted his arms from around Neal and took a half-step backwards. 

 

When they were face to face, Neal couldn’t look up at him. He had a flush to his skin over his cheeks and chest. 

 

“Soap.” Mick said, quietly. It was quickly pressed into his hand and Link crossed his arms self-consciously, staring at the space beyond Rhett’s hip. The green-eyed man reached forward, using the bar and his hand to rub the soap into Link’s skin. He gently pried Neal’s hands away from his chest, murmuring, “Come on, snowflake.”

 

Link turned his head to the side, looking toward the toilet as a means to avoid Mick’s intense gaze. He missed the soft smile that spread on Rhett’s face, but he felt him gently circling his thumbs into his biceps, nonetheless. His hands moved to Link’s collarbones, down his pecs and over his nipples and coming to rest on his waist. From there, he crouched down— resting on one knee and then putting the bar of soap back on the ledge of the tub.

 

Gravity pulled the suds downward, so Mick’s hands followed them— massaging the soap into the thick muscle of Neal’s thighs. Link reached down, grounding himself on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett’s eyes flicked up to see him looking to the side with a deep red flush on his cheeks. It brought a loving smile to his face and he started working his way into Link’s inner thighs. The hand on his shoulder tightened slightly— and then full-on clutched Rhett’s shoulder as he began gently washing Neal’s crotch. He slowly spread soap on him— cleaning the dark hair of its sweat and musk.

 

“Alright, right foot.” Mick tapped his thigh, indicating to Neal to rest there.

 

Link’s other hand came forward to brace himself on Rhett, lifting his foot slowly and resting it on Mick’s knee— not fully putting his weight down. Mick grabbed ahold of his knee and pulled him downward, forcing Link to lean on him.

 

He dragged his hands down Link’s calves, kneading the muscle as he descended. When he got to Neal’s ankle, his grip loosened— fingertips ghosting over his jutting bones. Above Rhett, Link reeled from the juxtaposition of Mick from their first interaction— loud, sharp, towering over every other member on their site. And now— literally knelt before his subordinate to wash his feet. Link rubbed his thumbs on the peak of Mick’s shoulders as he cleaned his foot.

 

The touch immediately sent a wave through Link’s nerves and he hissed, “Tickles.”

 

“‘M sorry,” Mick said, putting more pressure down as he spread the soap. It quelled the tickling sensation and Link slid one of his hands up from Rhett’s shoulder to his neck. 

 

“Thanks, Rhett.”

 

“Of course, snowflake. Other foot.” Mick moved his hands to hold Neal’s hips tight.

 

Link put his foot down, quickly replacing it with his left one. Mick resumed washing him— starting with weighted touches to minimize tickling the brunette. 

 

“Wanna take care of you, too,” Link murmured quietly, soft words reverberating through the room.

 

Below him, Rhett chuckled. “You don’t have to.”

 

Link moved his hand from Mick’s neck to tangle loosely in the wet hair of his nape. At that, Rhett looked up, Neal’s foot still cradled in his hands. For the first time in a while, Link made eye contact with him.

 

“But I want to.”

 

Mick held his gaze for a few seconds, but for once Link’s not the bashful one. He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands once again. When he spoke, his voice cracked slightly. “All clean.”

 

Neal put his foot back flat on the tub and seconds later, Mick was standing to his full height— towering over an already-tall man. He reached for the shower head and turned the knobs, using his skin to test the temperature. When it was reasonable, he turned the spray onto Neal, starting at the man’s shoulders and working his way down.

 

After a minute, the water ran clean and Mick turned the tap off.

 

“Okay, snowflake. Time to step out.”

 

Link dropped his gaze, but listened nonetheless. He ambled over the side of the tub and stepped onto the towel, water droplets falling and landing on it. Rhett put his hands around Link’s waist once more and exited the tub as well, reaching over to grab one of the towels he’d laid down in the sink. 

 

Mick unfolded it and threw it over Neal’s head, gently scrunching the fabric against his scalp. He could hear a laugh from beneath and halted his movements— grabbed the edge of the towel to peel it off Link’s face.

 

When Rhett saw him, he was framed with the fabric, a goofy smile of his face— blue eyes seeming to shine impossibly brighter. “I can dry myself off, Mick.” There was no malice to his voice, and Rhett smirked back and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Link’s forehead.

 

“Okay, you dry yourself off, then. I’m gonna wash up real quick and then I’ll meet you in your bunk.”

 

Link nodded to himself as Rhett stepped back into the tub, quickly turning the water on and aiming it at himself. In opposition, Link dried himself slowly— stealing glances over his shoulder at Mick washing. After a few undetected looks, he caught Rhett staring back at him— a soft smile on his face as he rubbed soap onto his broad chest.

 

Link flushed and turned around quickly— heard a deep laugh behind him.

 

“I’m watching you, too, snowflake.” 

 

Neal ducked his head and began dressing, choosing to ignore Mick. The deep blush on his skin probably gave him away, though. He pulled on a pair of boxers— and quickly realized from the looseness of the waistband that they didn’t belong to him. When he slipped on the sweatpants, he tied the drawstring tight and leaned down to cuff the legs up to his ankles.

 

He righted himself, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mick looking at him, motionless. “You look good in my clothes,” he said matter-of-factly.

 

Link picked up one of the shirts, pleased to find out when he slipped it on that it smelled of Rhett. He let his eyes trail down Mick’s body— following the path of the water. “Yeah. You look good, too.”

 

Mick was washing the soap from his skin, but the water couldn’t wash away the flush on the apple of his cheeks. 

 

“I’ll meet you in my dorm,” Neal said over his shoulder, padding out of the room smugly.

 

Rhett watched his back vanish down the hall and into his room. He only resumed quickly cleaning himself once Neal was out of his sight. The soap was mostly washed off, so he got done in minutes and stepped out onto the damp towel on the floor. Link had left his towel on the ground, and a month ago, Rhett would’ve threatened to write him up over such a brazen mistreatment of government property. Now, he only noticed it and made a mental reminder to pick it up for him while he reached for his own towel and began drying himself off.

 

In his bunk, Link was laying down— arms akimbo behind his head, looking towards the door with eyes wide open. He’d woken up more, now, and he was eagerly awaiting Mick’s return. 

 

Rhett finished pulling on his shirt and bent down to retrieve their damp towels. Using three for one bathing session was against regulations, but with Hilt, Scherer and Matichuk gone, there were spares that wouldn’t be missed.

 

When he’d been bathing Neal, he hadn’t been paying much attention, and the floor around the tubs perimeter was covered in a thin dew. He crouched down and quickly cleaned the ground of stray droplets. It took a moment, but Mick didn’t mind. He’d do it again in a heartbeat if it meant seeing Neal that unabashedly joyous and appreciative.

 

After he stood and gathered their dirty laundry, he walked down the long hallway— not allowing himself to spare a glance at Link’s open door. Rhett made a sharp left into the kitchen and opened the laundry room door with his free hand— throwing the soiled towels into a half-full basket. For a moment, he stood with his hand on his hip, mentally assuring himself that he’d taken care of the chores for the day. 

 

He had. When Neal had been making them lunch.

 

Mick walked slowly back to Link’s room, and when he arrived, he was greeted with the sight of him laid back in his bed— his arms tucked below his head and a gentle smile on his face. It was clear he’d been watching Mick mill about.

 

While Rhett hesitated at the threshold of the door, Neal lifted his head and pulled his arms out from under it, throwing them up lazily—beckoning for him.

 

Rhett laughed and mumbled, “Make room for me.”

 

“Mm-mm. Took care of me. I wanna hold you, now.” Link squeezed his hands twice, emphasizing his point.

 

Mick’s face was hot, but he walked forward and knelt beside Neal nonetheless. It took some adjusting, but he ended up with his head tucked under Link’s arm, against his chest. Link placed his hand flat against his back and began rubbing his thumb against Rhett’s protruding bone. His legs were far too long for the bed, so he tried to bend them— kneecaps pressed flush against Link’s thigh. In response, Neal hummed.

 

“Put your legs over me.” Rhett could feel the reverberation in his chest as he said it.

 

“‘M heavy.” His voice was thick with a sleep that he was unaware he possessed until now.

 

Link waited a beat before saying, “I like it,” quietly. He used his toes to gently pry Mick’s legs open, and Mick complied easily, opening his hips. Neal slipped his foot through and hooked his ankle in the back of Rhett’s knee, pulling him to rest below his legs. Mick laid his other leg lightly over Link’s.

 

The hand on his back tapped twice softly. “Come on, Mick.”

 

With a sigh, Rhett let his leg down fully. He was rewarded with a feather-light kiss to his forehead. Link’s free hand reached forward and he let it rest on Mick’s face. He ran his thumb over the sharp cheekbone, and could feel Rhett’s eyelids flutter shut. After a moment, he trailed his hand down Mick’s jaw— fingers carding through his beard. It was standing up wildly— a product of their shower and his unwillingness to trim his facial hair. 

 

As Link straightened out his flyaways he could hear Mick nearly purring at the touch— making low, throaty noises of complete contentment. Link stared down at him in awe.

 

“You’re like a cat,” he murmured softly.

 

Rhett continued humming, breathing in slow and deep. After nearly a minute, he responded, “Don’t like cats.”

 

Link’s chest shook with laughter. The hand in Rhett’s beard moved to the back of his head and tangled in the hair there— tilting him up gently to kiss him. When he pulled away, Mick was looking up at him with sleepy, half-lidded eyes. He was on the verge of sleep, and Neal ran his fingers through the hair at his nape. Link watched as his eyes shut gently— long, dark eyelashes contrasting against his skin.

 

He was even more beautiful when he relaxed like this— as if Link thought that possible.

 

“Sounds like something a cat would say.” Mick was too far gone to respond intelligently, so he just hummed in defiance and grabbed Link’s shirt tightly.


End file.
